Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales: Sword of Triton
by SilverHades
Summary: I loved the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean movie. But still I felt that there were many things wrong with it. This is my redone version, my vision for how the movie should have gone. Many things in this are the same as the movie, and many things are different. MASSIVE SPOILERS for the movie.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! I, SilverHades, am back. After a long two-year break, I am making a new fanfiction. This is my re-imagining for Pirates 5. There is a _lot_ that is the same as the movie, however.**

 **So sit back, glue your eyes to your screen and read!**

* * *

 _Back then…_

A dark, thick fog hung low across the sea. The haze allowed one to only see a couple of yards ahead of them. Slowly, drifting through the treacherous waters of Caribbean, was a small rowboat with a single passenger. Young Henry Turner, child to Elizabeth Swann, the Pirate King and Will Turner, Lord of the Seas and the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ , the dreaded ghost ship of the dead.

Henry slowly rowed his boat through the waters, careful not to make a noise, as not to alert the creatures of the deep. There was only one thing he needed from the waters, and it was not death. Despite the late hour, his eyes were bright and full of energy – full of purpose.

Suddenly, Henry stopped rowing. He had reached first destination – now he had to get to the second. He waited for a moment, as the silence enveloped him and the world around him, the water calmly hitting the sides of his small, fragile rowboat.

Slowly, he stood up, and took a deep breath as Henry took hold of a large gunnysack. The rough material made no effort to hide the assortment of rocks inside. A long, twisting length of rope was tied to one side of the sack.

The other end, was tied to Henry's leg.

Before he could even consider what he was going to do, before he could even hold a sliver of a doubt, Henry threw the gunnysack overboard into the water. It seemed to float for a small moment, before sinking with incredible speed due to the amassment of rocks inside. The rope was pulled with it, moving into the water with furious speed.

 _I'm coming, father._ He thought.

Henry stepped onto the boat's edge, his eyes closed in a mass of both fear and anticipation. For a small moment, the water was still, and Henry stood on the side of the boat in complete silence before suddenly being lurched into the water by the rope and the gunnysack.

He descended through the water quickly, the light of the moon disappearing from view as the darkness of the deep swallowed him. The water was cold – colder than he imagined. As he dropped deeper and deeper, his body started to protest. He could feel the water pressure, the damage it was doing slowly. But he refused to fight it – this was the only way. Henry wished that he was right – that his long lost father would find him.

Suddenly, as if answering his call, his feet slammed into something hard, and he fell down onto something. As Henry looked up, all he could do was smile as he saw what he had fallen onto – the wooden deck of a ship. And that ship was now _rising_ up, through the waters of the Caribbean. And there was only one ship which could do that.

This was the _Flying Dutchman_.

The _Dutchman_ breached through the water suddenly, a powerful surge lifting it above the water as it steadied itself. There was a thunderous splash as the seawater reacted from the sudden ascension. Water flowed down the sides of the dreaded ship and out of its portholes.

Shimmering in the pale white moonlight, the _Flying Dutchman_ looked like a beast. Thick, disgusting algae and seaweed covered every conceivable surface. Ripped and tattered sails moved with the wind, and the bow was carved into that of a fierce toothed beast, pointed in the dark night.

Lying on the deck, Henry sucked in air, filling his lungs to relieve himself from the experience he just witnessed. He stayed like that for a moment, before slowly standing up as he heard footsteps slowly approaching on the cursed ship. Henry turned to the noise, hesitated for a moment, and then called out into the darkness.

"Dad?"

Will Turner, cursed Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ , became visible in the shadows of the night. He was a shadow of his former self – his skin covered by all kinds of barnacles that clung tightly to his cheek and neck. His hair was rough, and his eyes no longer had the bright, adventurous light they once did so many years ago. "Henry," He finally said in a gravelly, rough voice. "What have you done?"

"I said I'd find you." Henry answered clearly. He stepped closer, desperate to embrace the father he had met only once before in his life. But Will avoided the hug, standing back. "Stay away from me." He said, his tone harsh and cold. "Can't you see I'm cursed to this ship?"

"I don't care." Henry responded. "I've found you – I'll stay with you now." Will shook his head suddenly, as if with desperation. "There is no place for you on the _Dutchman_ – go home to your mother." The noises of grunts, and footsteps were heard on the lower deck. "They know you're here." Will stated, referencing to the cursed crew of the _Dutchman_ , forever bound to the ship.

Will turned, grabbing Henry by the collar and moving him towards the ship's rail. In view was Henry's small rowboat, bobbing in the water beside the dreaded ghost ship. "You must leave now – leave before it's too late."

"No," Henry responded, freeing himself from his father's grasp. "I know a way to free you from this ship, free you from the curse of the _Dutchman_!" Will looked at his son, emotion clouding his eyes. "Henry – no."

Henry ignored his father, continuing to speak. "I've read about a treasure – a weapon that holds all the power of the sea. The Trident of Poseidon. It can break your curse!" He pulled out a soaking wet drawing of the weapon, showing it to his father. Will looked at the drawing for a moment, before looking deep into Henry's eyes. "Henry, the Trident can never be found…it's not possible. It's simply a tale."

"Like the tales of you and Captain Jack Sparrow?" Henry shot back, pulling a WANTED poster out of his pocket, the infamous pirate visible as a drawing. "He will help me find the Trident!" He added stubbornly.

Will jerked back upon hearing Sparrow's name. It was a taboo to Will – the pirate he had met so long ago had betrayed him many times. "You stay away from Jack – you mustn't go anywhere near him. Leave the sea, and stop acting like a-"

"A pirate?" Henry interrupted. "I won't stop. You're my father." Will sighed, and creaks were heard throughout the ship. The _Dutchman_ was going to return to under the sea. Will pulled out his sword – the sword he made for Norrington so long ago, and sliced the rope connecting Henry's leg and the gunnysack.

"Henry," He started. "I'm sorry. But the curse can never be broken. Leave me to my fate." The Dutchman started to slowly descend, water filling up the lower decks. Will walked forward, taking the amulet hanging around his neck and placing it in Henry's hands. "You must let go. I will be always in your heart. I love you, son."

The _Dutchman_ was now partially submerged in the sea, water now rising through the upper decks. "Father, I'll find you. I won't stop. I want you to come home." Henry said, now being lifted by the waters of the Caribbean while Will stood still on the wooden deck. "I'll save you from the curse!" He repeated, as the _Dutchman_ descended down into the depths of the sea and Will disappeared from sight.

Henry floated in the water next to his rowboat, processing what he just experienced. His father had refused him – denied his request to stay and believed his own curse to be unbreakable. He climbed into his rowboat, laying down and thinking.

 _I'll save you, father._ He thought. _Just you wait._


	2. Capitán Salazar

_Nine years later…_

The sea was calm. The water moved slowly – in utter silence as daylight showered the area. But there was something in that sea that was not calm. The silence was broken by the sound of fifty guns roaring to life with deafening power – cannonballs ripping through the clear sky in a blaze of glory as they impacted the back of a pirate ship.

The British naval vessel _Monarch_ was giving chase to a Dutch barque, which had been stolen by pirates. The sound of deadly cannons echoed through the sea, as they fired towards the pirates which were attempting to escape. In the distance, where the pirates were heading, was a large clouded area surrounded by giant, deadly reefs.

Down, in the lower deck of the _Monarch_ , was a young man using a mirror to see exactly where the ship was heading. The yells and orders of the First Lieutenant were heard nearby. "Faster, you low-lives! We're chasing _pirates_!"

One of the crewmembers looked at the young man. "Henry, get back here! You don't want to be kicked off _another_ ship!" Henry ignored the man, looking through his mirror to see the ship's heading. The clouded skies were visible, above the structures of rock where the pirates were running to.

"My god." Henry muttered, pulling the mirror back in and processing what he just saw. Everything he had researched – everything he knew told him that this was a bad idea. Henry knew that where the _Monarch_ was heading had one repercussion – death. He started running, heading towards the stairs to the upper deck. "Know that you are leaving you post, _boy_." The First Lieutenant stated.

"I need to speak with the Captain!" Henry stated. "I beg your pardon?" The First Lieutenant asked, before being pushed aside by Henry in a sudden rush. He ran up the stairs, now on the upper deck of the _Monarch_.

The Captain of the _Monarch_ watched through a telescope as the pirates' stolen vessel headed slowly through the reefs and into a large opening. "He's going in." The Captain stated to himself. "Chase her down!" He ordered the crew.

However, the Captain would suddenly hear the noises of a young man rushing across the upper deck, pushing past any sailor who stood in his way. "No," Henry yelled. "Don't do it!" The Captain walked across the upper deck and looked down at Henry. "Sir, I believe you're sailing us into the Devil's Triangle!" Henry stated.

The Captain formed a smirk on his face as he listened to Henry. "So this young landsman believes in an old sailor's tale." He responded with a mocking tone. Henry walked forward, taking his hat off. "Sir, with all due respect, I've spent my life researching the myths of the sea. I know every legend – every curse."

Henry continued speaking. "I know that every ship that sails into the Triangle does not necessarily sail _out_ of it." Suddenly, Henry was cut off by the sudden arrival of the First Lieutenant. "I'm sorry sir, this one is clearly _disturbed_." The Lieutenant stated.

Henry ignored the Lieutenant, continuing to speak. "Sir, trust in what I say. Change your course." The Captain scoffed at the idea. "You dare to give _me_ orders, boy? Arrest him!" He responded. Before anyone could do anything, Henry leaped forward, running up the stairs and rushing for the wheel. "Turner!" The First Lieutenant yelled.

"I will not let you kill us all!" Henry yelled, attempting to reach the wheel. However, several guards grabbed hold of him, and he was met with a dozen rifles aimed at his face. The Captain slowly walked over to Henry. "This is treason." He stated clearly, ripping the sleeves off Henry's coat. "Lock him up!"

The guards dragged Henry down into the lower decks of the ship, throwing him in a cell. Several posters of Jack Sparrow fell out of Henry's coat, landing onto the floor of the cell. "This was your last chance, Turner." One of the guards stated clearly. "If it were up to me, you'd already be dead."

The two guards walked away from the cell quickly. In the next cell, an old, bearded man bent down and picked up one of Henry's posters. His beard was white, and his skin rough. The old man scoffed upon seeing the poster. "Jack Sparrow. He's dead. Buried in an unmarked grave." The old prisoner said to Henry.

Henry shook his head. He refused to believe that the man he had been searching for all his life would be dead now. He had to find Jack, and get the Trident of Poseidon – all to save his father from the eternal life aboard the _Dutchman_.

Slowly, the _Monarch_ moved through the reefs, entering a large, dark opening which led deep into the Devil's Triangle. The shimmering light of day slowly disappeared as they went deeper into the cursed waters. The crewmembers of the _Monarch_ slowly looked around, seeing their source of light dissipate. Had the young Henry been right?

A moment of silence enveloped the entire ship. The pirates they were chasing were nowhere to be seen – and now the light of day was gone. There was a deathly quiet as the Captain stood on the upper decks of the _Monarch_ , watching the ship move deeper into the triangle.

The First Lieutenant walked over to the side of the ship, looking into the water. A pirate flag was floating in the sea. "Sir. There's something in the water." The Lieutenant stated. The sailors of the _Monarch_ watched as the pirate flag drifted away from the _Monarch_.

The First Lieutenant looked up, before pointing out into the ocean depths. "Ship to starboard!" He yelled out, several sailors running over to see the supposed ship. But it wasn't what the First Lieutenant thought it was. "That's no ship, sir. That's a ship _wreck_." One of the sailors stated. It was obvious. The ship they were looking at was old, battered. The ribs of the vessel were visible, and all of the masts were broken. The sails were tattered and torn.

What the sailors failed to notice was the figures moving across the water towards the _Monarch_. They were a shimmer in the light, a shadow in the dark. Each step impacted the surface of the water _but didn't go under it_. They were shadows – ghosts of the past.

"No," The Captain stated, looking closer at the 'shipwreck'. "She's sailing straight towards us!" Fear was heard in his voice, as he processed what he was seeing. A dead ship sailing? It was the stuff of nightmares. Suddenly, something moved across the upper deck – a shimmer in the dark.

The sailors looked around in confusion for a brief moment, before hearing the Captain yell out. "OPEN FIRE!" Each sailor quickly ran to their posts, igniting the cannons which fired deadly cannonballs at the ghost ship. The roaring of cannonballs echoed the triangle.

But they would fail to realise that their attacks were doing nothing. The ghost ship moved closer, unaffected by the onslaught of cannonballs. As it moved into view, the sailors were suddenly attacked from behind. Shadows of the dark moved through the _Monarch_ , cutting down any sailor found.

The First Lieutenant watched as his men were slaughtered, as ghosts of death roamed the _Monarch_ in a bloody murder spree. One of the figures saw him, and launched forward, sword in hand. The First Lieutenant screamed as the figure slashed him brutally with the sword, blood spraying across the deck.

Henry looked above him, and saw the dripping blood of the sailors on the upper deck. He could see the shimmers and whispers of dark, distorted figures moving across the _Monarch_ , hunting down any survivors. There was a silence as the movement stopped – was everyone dead?

Suddenly, the silence was broken by large footsteps. A man, shrouded in darkness, face cracked and broken, walked across the upper deck of the _Monarch_. In front of this man was the Captain of the _Monarch_ , being held by the mysterious man's subordinates.

"You are the _Capitán_ of this vessel, yes?" The man asked. The Captain nodded hesitantly, terrified by the situation he was in. The man slowly raised his rapier, and the Captain started pleading. "No, no no! Please!"

The man sliced his rapier down, killing the Captain of the _Monarch_ in a single, swift strike. Henry, hearing the slice, stepped back in fear before accidently knocking a bucket in his cell. The man slowly looked down, towards the source of the noise.

Slowly, Henry could hear the footsteps of the man, as he walked down the stairs to the cells of the _Monarch_. He got a clear view of the mysterious man – his uniform was old and darkened. His face was cracked, and black liquid dripped from his mouth. His black hair was flowing in the air.

The old, bearded prisoner started to whimper, stepping away in fear as he saw the sight in front of him. Behind the mysterious man was the rest of his crew, all blackened and cursed. Their skin was broken, black liquid dripping from their bodies, and parts of their body simply missing.

The mysterious man walked forward, simply moving through the bars of the cell in front of Henry, who stepped back in shock to see the supernatural magic at work. The mysterious man stabbed one of the Jack Sparrow posters with his rapier, holding it up in the air.

One of the cursed crewmembers walked forward, stabbing the whimpering old man and killing him instantly. The mysterious man looked at the poster with curiosity. "Jack…Sparrow. Do you know this Pirate?" He asked Henry, his voice rough and deep.

"Only by name." Henry responded, fear heard in his voice. The mysterious man walked closer to Henry, analysing him. "You are looking for him?" The man continued. Henry looked at the cursed men around him, hesitating for a moment as he wondered what to say.

"Is that a yes?" The man pressed, looking directly at Henry. "Yes." Henry responded, turning back to the ghostly man in front of him. "For too many years the triangle has cursed us," The man began, motioning to his crew around him. "Condemned us to this hell on Earth."

"The key to our escape is Jack Sparrow. And the compass which he holds." The man said. "You need not fear me, boy. I always leave one man alive to tell the tale." He said, noticing the obvious fear in Henry's eyes. He moved closer to Henry. "Find Sparrow for me. And relay him a message from _Capitán_ Salazar."

"Tell him, that there will be a day where I see the daylight again, and on that day – _death_ will come straight for him." Salazar emphasised, black liquid dripping out of his mouth as a sinister smile formed on his face. "Will you say that to him? Please?"

"Yes." Henry responded, both shocked at what he was seeing and curious for what he was hearing. "Good. Oh, I wish I could say it to him myself," Salazar started, a sense of regret heard in his deep and terrifying voice. He moved even closer to Henry.

"But dead men tell no tales."


	3. A Sparrow

The island of Saint Martin was quiet. There were no pirate attacks, no ghostly occurrences, and no unexpected arrivals, nothing which would disturb the peace. The only notable events occurring was the execution of the 'witch', Carina Smyth, and the opening of a new bank.

Deep in the dungeons of Saint Martin, stood Carina Smyth herself inside one of the cells. She was right up at the door, listening to the man speaking to her. "Carina Smyth," The man begun. "You are an orphan, born of the devil. Accused of practicing witchcraft. Before you die, do you have anything to confess?"

Carina listen closely to the question, and then started to respond. "I confess that I am not a witch," She said. "That I am a woman of science. I confess that I have survived on my own, with nothing but a diary from a father I never knew, and a quest for the truth of who I am." Silently, her hands were down near the lock of the door. "I confess that I will _die_ before I give up the search – and I confess…"

"…that while we've been talking, I've picked this lock." She then suddenly opened the cell door, slamming it into the man and knocking him to the ground. Carina then ran out of the cell, going past the unconscious man and leaving the dungeon.

Upon getting out of the dungeon, she came around a corner and found herself behind a large crowd, gathered in front of a large building – the Royal Bank of Saint Martin. "Today," A man begun, talking to the crowd from a podium. "We dedicate to the Royal Bank of Saint Martin – the most pure banking institution in the Caribbean!" The crowd erupted into applause, as two men opened the door to the Royal Bank.

Carina watched as the man presented. "Our new vault is five inches thick, and weighs an imperial ton!" The crowd ooo'd upon hearing the statement. Carina looked away, and started walking away from the crowd. Suddenly, a guard yelled out. "I've got her! I've got her!" Two guards started giving chase to Carina, who ran in the opposite direction.

"Don't let her get away!" "Stop that witch!" "We've got her!" Yelled the guards, running after Carina who ran into the middle of a busy area. Nearby, the presentation was still going on. "With this bank, the town of Saint Martin enters the modern world!" The man said, and the crowd applauded in response.

The guards who were giving chase to Carina gathered together. "I'm so sorry, sir." One of them said to their superior. "She got away in chains." Another said. The superior leaned towards the guards. "Find that witch, or you'll swing in her place." He threatened. "Y-yes, sir." One of the guards responded, walking away to continue the search.

"No man, no army can ever rob the gold from Saint Martin!" The presenter said to the crowd, a heap of applause heard as one of the guards opened the vault of the bank to showcase what was inside. As the vault opened, the crowd would be met with the sight of not gold, but a drunk, half-asleep Jack Sparrow resting on top of the riches of Saint Martin.

The crowd looked in with curiosity to see who the man was, and what he was doing. One woman pointed suddenly, in utter fear. "Pirate!" The crowd gasped, and Jack suddenly awakened from his uncomfortable sleep. He yelled in surprise, then tumbled out of the vault and onto the floor in front of the entire crowd, which jumped back in utter shock.

Jack slowly and drunkenly got to his feet, holding his trusty bottle of rum in his hand. Incoherent muttering was heard as he got a faint idea of where he was and what he was doing. He looked forward, surprised to see the sight of such a large crowd in front of him. "This may seem to be a peculiar request, but can someone explain as to why I am here?" Jack asked the crowd. They did not respond.

Unknowingly behind the bank, Jack's crew of misfits prepared a daring heist. Joshamee Gibbs, Scrum, Marty and a few other pirates had a group of horses standing by, with ropes attached to them which went inside the bank.

Jack stood there for a moment, before noticing the assortment of guards gathering in front of the crowd, aiming their guns at the infamous pirate. "No no no, give me a moment. Let me just clear my head." Jack stated as the guards prepared to fire. He drank from his bottle of rum, as if unaware of the guns pointed and about to fire.

Behind the bank, Jack's crew quickly climbed onto their horses and prepared to start. Jack stood there for a moment, looking around, before resting his eyes on the vault. A shimmer of delight appeared in his eyes, as he turned around and faced the firing squad in front of him. "I've got it! I'm robbing the bank."

The presenter pointed at Jack Sparrow. "Shoot him!" Jack yelled in surprise, and quickly ducked to avoid the sudden onslaught of bullets which filled the bank. The horses behind the vault neighed, and ran forward with Jack's crew on top of them. The ropes attached to the horses pulled the vault backwards, and Jack Sparrow spun around and grabbed onto the vault, pulling him with it.

The vault was pulled through the back of the bank, with Jack being dragged across the ground as the horses made their escape with Saint Martin's riches. Guards gave chase, running after the runaway vault and firing shots at Jack, who managed to pull himself into the vault.

Jack yelled in surprise as gunshots narrowly missed him, hitting the inside of the vault. "Aha! I can just close the door!" He yelled in triumph, moving to close the vault door in front of him. Suddenly, the vault impacted into the side of a building, with the door being pulled off before he could reach it. The immense riches and gold of the vault were flowing out of the vault, landing onto the ground and being scavenged by people across the streets.

Nearby, Carina had successfully escaped from the guards, now hiding behind a small building. She moved around the building, which was a shop of some kind, and walked through the door. Perhaps it was a good place to hide? As she walked in the door, she came face to face with the shopkeeper. "It's you. The one they caught." He muttered, stepping back upon seeing her. "The witch. Witch!" The shopkeeper grabbed a pistol, and aimed it at Carina. "Witch! The witch is in my shop! Help!"

"I'm not a witch. I'm a woman of science. Am I a witch for doing science?" Carina asked the man. "Witch!" The man stubbornly yelled. Carina slowly moved backwards, towards the door. Seeing her movement, the shopkeeper fired the pistol, the bullet narrowly missing Carina as she rushed out of the building.

Having heard the shopkeeper's yelling, guards gave chase to Carina as she climbed up the side of a small building. As she got to the top, she turned and saw the guards climb up behind her, and aim their pistols at her. "You've got nowhere to run, witch." One of the guards stated, slowly moving forwards as Carina walked backwards. There was a loud commotion as several horses ran past the building, and Carina spotted what seemed to be the Royal Bank's vault being dragged by the horses. She smiled.

Jack drank from his bottle of rum as he watched the guards fail to give chase to the runaway vault, though he was somewhat worried about the shots they were firing in his general direction. His enjoyment was cut short when suddenly there was a thump as something impacted the top of the vault. "What was that?" Jack asked himself, before suddenly seeing a young woman swing herself into the vault, landing next to Jack. "Who are _you_? This is my bank robbery! Outsiders aren't allowed!" Jack drunkenly stated, looking at the woman. Carina. "I don't want any trouble!" She responded. "What a horrible way to live!" Jack said.

Their conversation was cut short by a bullet which narrowly missed the two. A guard rode a horse, and was giving chase to the vault with a rifle in hand. Jack grabbed Carina quickly. "Sorry about this." He said, and then pushed her out of the vault and into the pathway of the horse, who tripped over the sudden obstacle. Carina looked up as she saw Jack Sparrow sit in the vault triumphantly. "Filthy pirate!" She yelled out to him.

"No need for name-calling, love!" Jack yelled back. The vault was pulled through the gateway leaving the town. Nearby, two of Jack's crewmembers fired cannons at the gateway, causing it to explode in a sudden flame of glory as it crumbled in front of the guards, who were blocked off from following the vault.

* * *

Jack looked into the vault alongside his crew. They were now back at their current vessel – the _Dying Gull_. An old, battered sloop which had not been used in a lifetime. The only remaining piece of gold inside the vault was a single coin, which Jack quickly pocketed before the rest of the crew could see it.

Scrum walked over to the vault, looking in before turning back to the crew. "It's empty!" The crew groaned, particularly at Jack. Jack turned around, looking at his crew. "Do you think that robbing a bank is easy?" He started. "You gaggle of useless no-bodies are responsible for putting me into this pickle in the first place!"

"Now line up – and offer me your tribute." His crew looked at eachother in shock upon hearing the request. Marty stepped forward. "You want us to pay _you_?" Jack nodded. "Am I not the Captain of this ship?" The crew looked around at the _Dying Gull_ , its broken and battered structure being held on the beach. "You call _this_ a ship?" Scrum asked.

"Where's the treasure?" One of the crewmembers asked. "All of us are starving." Another said. "We'll no longer follow a Captain without a ship." A third one stated. "I _have_ a ship." Jack stated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the _Black Pearl_ , which was enclosed in a small bottle. " _Black Pearl_ has never left me side." He continued. The crew groaned upon hearing about the _Pearl_.

"The pirate _Barbossa_ rules these seas now." One of the crewmembers stated. "His ship, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , is unbeatable." One of the other crewmembers looked at Jack. "Not to mention his cannonballs. Eighteen pounds each, they say." Jack looked at the crewmember in confusion. "One-legged man with eighteen-pound balls? So that's why he walks funny…"

"Gentlemen," Jack begun. "Did we not find the treasure of Macedonia together?" He asked them. "It was a rotten piece of wood!" One of the crewmembers responded. "Face it Jack, bad luck dogs you day and night." Gibbs stated. "Now that is a blatant fabrication!" Jack exclaimed, only for his crewmembers to motion back to the now empty vault behind him.

"You've lost your luck." One of the crewmembers said. "You've lost your ship." Another said. "And now – you've lost your crew." Marty said. "Jack Sparrow is no longer our Captain." Another said. The pirates started climbing down the side of the _Dying Gull_ , leaving Jack. Gibbs walked up to Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack. But we've reached the end of the horizon." He then turned, following the other pirates off the _Dying Gull_ , leaving Jack to himself.

"Right then." Jack yelled out to the leaving pirates. "You're all dismissed! Ey! All of you! Dismissed! You'll never sail with Captain Jack Sparrow again! I'll tell you that!" He then pulled out his compass, opening it and looking at where it pointed. Jack walked through the upper deck of the _Gull_ , placing the bottled _Black Pearl_ down and looking into it curiously.


	4. Pirate's Life

Henry's eyes opened. He was not where he was last – surrounded by ghosts of death and the pirate hunter Salazar. Now, he was shackled to a bed, chained there like an animal. Nest to him stood a man wearing uniform. "The whole town speaks of you," The man begun, his voice loud and prideful. "The only survivor of the _Monarch_. The boy who floated all the way to Saint Martin on a piece of driftwood. While jabbering about pirates…and Tridents."

Nearby, a young woman listening in to the conversation. Henry analysed the chains connecting his arms to the bed. "Please, sir, let me go of these chains." Henry pleaded. The man looked down at him. "My job is to protect this island, and these waters. And your sleeves…have been ripped." The man responded. "The mark of treason."

"We were attacked by the de-" Henry begun, only to be cut off by the man. "And _you_ were a coward who ran from battle." The man said, turning away from Henry and walking away. "And _that_ is how you die."

The women who had been listening to the conversation walked over to Henry, wiping a wet cloth on his forehead, and he pushed her hand away. "I don't believe you're a coward." She said. "Please leave me, sister." Henry said. The young woman shook her head. "I've risked my life to come here. To see if the rumours are true. You speak of the Trident?"

Henry looked at the woman, curious about her. "Who are you?" He asked her intently. Ignoring the question, the young woman pressed for an answer. "Tell me why you seek the Trident." She stated. Henry thought for a moment, and decided to answer. "The Trident can break any curse at sea. My father was trapped by such a curse."

"You are aware that curses are not supported by science?" The young woman asked. "Neither are the cursed." Henry said. The woman looked at him, curious. "So you have gone mad. I should never have come here." She said. Henry leaned closer to her. "Why did you come here?" He asked her. "I need a way to get off this island." She explained. "To solve the map."

"The map left by Poseidon himself." Henry said, surprising the woman with his knowledge. She looked at him, even more curious than before. "You've read the ancient text?" She asked him. "This map has never been seen or read by any man." Henry responded. The woman smiled. "Well, I'm lucky that I am a woman."

She pulled out a small book, with a red gem decorating the cover. "This is the Diary of Galileo Galilei." She stated. "He spent his life searching for the Trident, it's why he invented the spyglass, why Astronomers have spent their lives staring into the sky."

Henry listened to her intently, interested in what she had to say. Was this his chance to get to the Trident? "So, you're saying the map that no man can read," He begun. "Is hidden in the stars?" The woman nodded. "It was left to me by my father. He believed that I could find what no man has ever found. And I will not let him down. Soon – on the Blood Moon, only then can the map be read – and the Trident found."

Henry looked at the young woman, curious as to who she was. How did she know so much about the Trident? How did her father come to get the diary? "Who are you?" He asked again. His question was suddenly answered when several guards walked into the room, pointing at the woman. "Carina Smyth!" One of them yelled. Carina turned to Henry, handing him a lockpick. "Find us a ship – and the Trident will be ours!"

She quickly turned, and ran from the guards. "Stop, witch!" One of the guards yelled, giving chase to Carina. She ran across the room, pushing past many people to escape. Suddenly, she was cut off by some guards, who took hold of her and slammed her into a wall. One of the guards turned to Henry, only to find the bed empty. Henry had escaped. "He's gone, sir!" One of the guards said to his superior. "Find that coward." The superior ordered. "He'll hang with the witch."

* * *

Jack Sparrow drunkenly walked through the dark streets of Saint Martin, muttering to himself. "Think Captain Jack's washed up, ey?" He said to himself. He looked forward, seeing a group of guards searching the area. Eager not to be arrested, Jack climbed a nearby fence, standing on the top, only to lose his balance and fall forwards, into a bath of mud. "Bugger." He muttered, slowly getting up to his feet.

Picking up his compass, he drunkenly walked into a bar, covered in mud. As he walked in, he was met with the sight of several WANTED posters for himself. He looked around, noticing that nobody recognised him due to the mud he was covered in. Jack walked up to the bartender. "Can I please have a drink, please?" He asked the man. "Show me your silver." The bartender requested.

"Silver?" Jack muttered. He searched through his pockets, and pulled out his compass. "How about a trade?" He asked the bartender. The bartender nodded. "Give me the bottle." Jack requested, placing the compass onto the bench in front of him. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, Jack putting his hands up to show that he did nothing. The shaking got worse, and worse, and worse.

* * *

In the Devil's Triangle, Salazar stood in his ghost ship, the _Silent Mary_. He stood there, simply thinking and wondering to himself in boredom. Above him, the structures of rock suddenly started to break away, daylight slowly flooding the inner areas of the cursed area. Salazar looked up at the sudden change.

" _Capitán_? What is happening?" One of his cursed crewmembers asked him. Salazar walked slowly across the upper deck of the _Silent Mary_ , looked directly at the falling structures of the Devil's Triangle. "Jack Sparrow…" He muttered to himself. "Jack Sparrow has given away the compass!" He said, with a hint of glee and enjoyment filling him.

The structures of the Devil's Triangle broke apart, daylight flooding the area as the _Silent Mary_ moved through the reefs. Salazar walked across the upper deck, hurrying towards the light showering him and his crew. "Daylight!" He yelled. "Daylight!" The crewmembers of the _Silent Mary_ watched in awe as the Devil's Triangle collapsed, and the _Silent Mary_ moved into the open sea.

"WE ARE FREE!" Salazar yelled, the crewmembers erupting into celebration as the light of day which they had missed for so many years showered them. Salazar stood there, feeling the sunlight with immense enjoyment. "Now, now," He begun.

"It is time to hunt a pirate."

* * *

Jack moved to grab the compass, only for the bartender to grab it before him and place a bottle of rum on the bench. Jack picked the rum up, looking at the compass in the bartender's basket. "Pirate's life." He muttered, drinking from the bottle. He turned around, exiting the bar and drunkenly walking out into the rainy streets of Saint Martin.

He moved to drink from his bottle again, only to have a gunshot break the bottle. "Just the man we are looking for!" One of the guards stated as several guards moved to take hold of Jack. "Let it be known that the pirate Jack Sparrow will be executed at dawn!" The guard stated. "Executed? I will never set foot on this island again, sir!" Jack said.

Nearby, Henry Turner watched Jack Sparrow be taken away. "Jack Sparrow?" He muttered to himself. Was this the man he had been searching for, all this time? It had to be. This was fate, calling out to him. Destiny, showing him a sign that his quest to save his father would be successful. He silently moved to follow the guards taking Jack away. He could not lose this chance – he _would_ not lose this chance.


	5. Accord

The sea was quiet. A ship sailed across the bright ocean, with its crew enjoying their lives aboard the vessel. A pirate flag was flowing in the wind – the Jolly Roger. On the upper deck of the vessel, a long pirate walked past his crewmembers and over to a barrel of water, thirsty. The pirate took hold a ladle, and proceeded to take some water from the barrel and drink it.

Casually, he looked to the side, only to see an unusual sight. Next to him was perched a small bird – blackened and rotted, its leg missing. And yet, it stood there as if its leg still existed. The bird looked at the man and squawked harmlessly. Coming to the conclusion that this was _obviously_ an illusion, the pirate took some water and splashed it on his face, intent to dispel the hallucination. He turned back, only to see the bird gone.

Relieved to see the hallucination gone, the man spotted something in the distance – a ship. But it was old, battered. The ribs of the ship were showing, its masts broken and dragging in the water. It was obviously a shipwreck. But there was something not right – the ship was moving closer. It was slowly moving across the sea, towards the pirate ship.

This moving shipwreck slowly started to move upwards, the ribs opening like a venus fly trap. The pirate stepped back in fear, turning to the side, only to see the undead bird sitting right there in front of him. The bird stretched its wings, screeching in his face, and the man screamed as the ghost ship came crashing down onto the pirate ship.

* * *

In her cell, Carina Smyth was using chalk to draw stars on the wall. Slowly, a red hue started to fill the cell, and Carina looked up to the sky. The moon – it was red. Blood red. This was the moment – the time she had been waiting for. Pulling out the Diary of Galileo Galilei, the ruby on the cover started to glow, reflecting the blood red moonlight of the night.

Carina took hold of the ruby, pulling it off the cover of the diary. She held the ruby over the cover, the red glow illuminating something previously unseen. The five stars on the cover pointed to something – an island of some kind. Perhaps it was the whereabouts of the Trident of Poseidon? "It's an island," Carina said to herself.

"The stars lead to an island!"

* * *

In the Saint Martin dungeons, one of the guards placed his uniform on a hanger and headed into a room to talk with his friends, closing the door behind him. Quickly, Henry Turner moved and grabbed the uniform, stealing it for his own use. This was the opportunity to find Captain Jack Sparrow – and find the Trident.

Now in the uniform, Henry walked down into the dungeons below. He walked up to one of the cells. "I'm looking for a pirate – Jack Sparrow." He said. "Bugger off." The prisoner responded rather rudely. Henry continued, walking up to the next cell. There was a person with his back turned to the cell door inside. "Psst! I need to speak with you!" Henry said to the person, but there was no response.

Henry looked around the dungeon, facing away from the cell. Suddenly, someone ran up to the cell door, taking hold of Henry from behind. "Hand me your sword." The man said. "I don't have a sword!" Henry responded. "What kind of soldier has no weapon?" The man asked. "I'm currently wanted for treason." Henry answered. "So not the very good kind, then." The man said. "I'm looking for a pirate – Captain Jack Sparrow?" Henry asked.

"Well, today's your lucky day." The man said, letting go of Henry. The man stepped back, and Henry turned around and looked at him. "For, I happen to be Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said. He posed pridefully, while Henry looked at him with confusion. "No, it can't be." Henry begun. "I've spent years searching for…this?" He motioned to Jack. "The great Jack Sparrow is not some drunk in a cell. Do you even have a ship? Crew?"

"Pants?"

Jack smiled nervously. "A great pirate does not require such intricacies." He responded. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" Henry asked him. "The risks I've taken to be here. Are you sure you're _the_ Jack Sparrow?" He asked, moving closer to the doors of the cell. "The real question is – who are you?" Jack responded, walking up to Henry. "My name is Henry Turner – son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann."

Jack lurched back upon hearing his explanation. "Uggggh. You're the evil spawn of them two!" He said. Jack then leaned closer to Henry. "Does your mother ask about me?" He asked. "No." Henry responded. "Oh come on," Jack said. "She call my name in her sleep?" Henry looked at him in confusion. "She never spoke of you."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same people?" Jack asked him. "He's a cursed pirate – she's golden-haired, stubborn, neck like a giraffe and two of those wondrous-" "Yes!" Henry cut him off. "Yes, it's her." Henry thought about what he was going to say next. Oh, yes! His father. Will Turner was forever cursed aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ , and Jack was the only person who could help him.

"I need you to listen, Jack, because at the moment you're all I've got. If found a way to save my father. There is one thing that can break his curse and free him from the _Dutchman_. The Trident of Poseidon." Jack leaned in upon hearing of the Trident. "Ohh, the treasure that can be found with the map that no man can read."

"Never heard of it." Jack finished. Henry looked at him with anger. "There is a girl inside this prison that holds that map." Henry said. "The moon has turned to blood – the Trident will be found. And _you_ can be the one who hold the sea, and with it became all that you once were!" Much to Henry's frustration, Jack dropped his head and started snoring.

"The great…" Henry cut himself off, staring at Jack. "Jack!" He said, and Jack jumped up in surprise. "I'm so sorry – were you still talking?" Jack asked him. "I believe I nodded off a bit." Henry looked around in frustration, before turning back to Jack – there was one more thing to say. "One more thing," Henry begun. "A message from someone you know named _Captain Salazar_."

Jack looked up at Henry, intrigued. That was not a name he had heard in a long time. He turned, walking up to the fake person he had created. "I once knew a Spaniard named…something in Spanish." He said. "El Matador Del Mar – the Butcher of the Sea." Henry stated. Jack looked back at Henry. "Him? No, no. Quite happily – he's dead. Very, very dead. Ship went down."

"Inside the triangle?" Henry asked. "He's coming for you, Jack. To seek revenge as the dead man's tale is told." Jack turned away from Henry. "I don't believe you." He said. Suddenly, Jack turned and moved up to the cell door. "What did he say?" Jack asked Henry.

"He said your compass is the key to his escape." Henry explained. "An army of dead are coming straight for you, Jack. The Trident of Poseidon is your only hope." Jack moved closer to Henry. "Anything else?" He asked the young Turner. "Salazar said that when he sees daylight again, death will come straight for you. You can't run from this, Jack."

A moment of silence enveloped the cell, as Jack and Henry looked at eachother. Henry looked straight at Jack. "The world is no longer safe, and you are no longer hidden. Salazar hungers for revenge – he wants to hunt you down and will do anything to kill you."

"Do we have an accord?"


	6. Encounter with the Dead

Slowly sailing through the dark seas of the Caribbean was a large frigate ship. It was decorated with crimson-red and golden colours, with numerous miniature skeletons and skulls decorating the exterior of the ship. The ship's sails were painted blood red, but they were dirty, torn and tattered from long use and many battles. The flag flowing in the wind was a large skull with flames surrounding it. The figurehead of the ship had a great horned skeleton holding a goblet of wine in one hand and a spear in the other.

This was the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , captained by the pirate Hector Barbossa, formerly belonging to the infamous pirate Edward Teach, better known as _Blackbeard_. On the upper deck of the _Revenge_ was Barbossa's large crew, drinking and celebrating. Walking past these celebrating crewmembers were Mullroy, and his partner Murtogg. Formerly marines in the British Royal Navy, they had deserted to become Pirates on the _Black Pearl_ , and now the _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

"I'm not going in there to tell him!" Mullroy said, worry evident in his voice. "It was your idea!" Murtogg responded. "No, it was _my_ idea for _you_ to tell him!" Mullroy explained. "He likes you more than me." Murtogg stated. "He doesn't like anybody." Mullroy responded. They walked up to the Captain's cabin, skulls decorating the walls.

Inside the cabin, Captain Barbossa sat on his chair. His suit consisted of dark brown, full breeches, a brown, double-breasted waistcoat elaborately ornamented by a pattern and a grey coat with black cuffs, black liner and thin black brims around the buttonholes, fitted with buttons made from melted down Inca silver stolen from Spanish ships. His big, round, dark hat rested on the desk in front of him. In his hand was a green apple, which he took a bite out of as he enjoyed the silence.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the cabin door. Mullroy and Murtogg suddenly barged in. "Sorry, sir." Murtogg said. "We know you said never to disturb you." Mullroy stated. "Or to come in without good cause." Murtogg continued. "Or to speak without first – um." Mullroy started. "Or to speak unless our thoughts were absolutely necessary." Murtogg looked at Mullroy, before looking back at Barbossa. "Like the time the ship was on fire." Murtogg said. "That being an example of necessary thoughts. Again – we apologise for starting that fire." Angered, Barbossa suddenly stood up, whipping his pistol around and firing a shot which narrowly missed the two.

"SPEAK!" He said, frustration evident in his voice. A moment of silence enveloped the room.

"It's a man, sir." Murtogg said. "We found a man drifting in the water." Murtogg's voice was filled with curiosity. "He was mumbling things about his ship, and the ships nearby." Mullroy said. "The ships? What of the ships?" Barbossa asked them.

"Well – they're being attacked, sir. By an enemy that takes no riches." Mullroy said. "Kills without provocation!" Murtogg emphasised. "They're being sunk by a Captain called Salamander..." Mullroy stated. "It's Salavar." Murtogg said, looking at Mullroy in confusion.

"Salazar?" Barbossa said to himself, fear heard in his voice as he comprehended what he was hearing. El Matador Del Mar? The Butcher of the Sea? It was impossible. How could the man be back – he was dead. "That's it, your sirness!" Mullroy said. "He leaves one man from each vessel, to tell the tale. And I think we just found one."

Grabbing his dark hat off the desk and placing it on his head, Barbossa strode up the steps and walked past Mullroy and Murtogg, who followed him. He walked across the upper deck, past the celebrating crewmembers of the _Revenge_ , to the bow of the ship. There was a man sitting on the deck, traumatised. Above him stood two Pirates – Pintel and Ragetti.

"Ooo – here comes the Captain!" Ragetti said with glee was Barbossa pushed past the two Pirates and grabbed hold of the traumatised sailor. Barbossa grabbed the sailor by the collar, pulling him up to his face. "Is it true that Salazar has returned? Is what you say true?!" He questioned, the traumatised sailor whimpering.

"Y-yes…" The sailor said. "I saw him – El Matador Del Mar. The Butcher of Pirates. He has returned to kill us all! His ship was a cage of death! His men – cursed! Broken! Cracked!" The sailor explained, frightened beyond belief. "They followed me. Armando Salazar followed me! He's here! I'm dead – you're all dead!"

As he said that, the eerie creaking of death was heard. In the dark shadows of night, the outline of a ship was seen – ribs opening like a cage above the bow of the _Revenge_. Barbossa looked up in shock. "The _Silent Mary_ …"

Eager not to die, Barbossa let go of the man and unsheathed the Sword of Triton – the mystical broadsword of Blackbeard. He turned and yelled out to the crew of the _Revenge_. "All hands – brace for a sudden change in heading!" He pointed the Sword of Triton to the starboard side of the ship, and the _Revenge_ suddenly jerked to the side, moving out of the way and narrowly missing the impending attack of the _Silent Mary_ , which came crashing down onto the surface of the water. The _Revenge_ had moved according to Barbossa's will – an ability gifted by the Sword of Triton.

As the _Revenge_ passed the _Mary_ , Barbossa looked to the side. At the wheel of the _Silent Mary_ was Salazar – looking at Barbossa. Both of them exchanged glances, Barbossa shocked at the confirmation of Salazar's return. Salazar looked at Barbossa, intrigued. The _Revenge_ performed a manoeuvre which was nigh impossible – they had escaped death. The two ships passed eachother, now sailing in opposite directions. Murtogg looked at Barbossa. "What now, sir?" He asked. Barbossa turned to him.

"Time to meet a witch."

* * *

 _Earlier…_

Salazar slowly sailed the _Silent Mary_ across the sea, following the outline of a small, drifting piece of wood, with a person lying on top of it. The crew's lieutenant, Lesaro, walked over to Salazar. " _Capitán_ ," He begun. "There is a ship sailing towards us." Salazar looked closer, seeing the man on the driftwood be taken by the people in the nearby ship.

"Our next victim." Salazar stated. "They are looking in the wrong direction – look up, pirates! And see your death!" He spun the wheel, the _Silent Mary_ responding to his command and ascending into the air, the ribs of the vessel stretching out, pointed. "Bye, bye, filth." He said, and spun the wheel. The _Silent Mary_ crashed down, only to miss its target as the pirate ship jerked to the side and moved out of the _Mary's_ pathway.

"What?" Salazar exclaimed as the _Silent Mary_ crashed down harmlessly onto the sea. He turned his head, looking to the pirate ship which was now passing the _Mary_. At the bow of the ship was a one-legged man, holding a large, sovereign broadsword in the air. Salazar looked closer, seeing the name written on the back of the vessel.

 _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

"Oho." Salazar muttered to himself, intrigued. Lesaro looked at the cursed Captain. " _Capitán_ , they are getting away!" He said. Salazar smiled, black liquid dripping out of his mouth and onto the deck of the _Mary_. "Let them go," He begun. "This Pirate intrigues me. The one-legged Captain of this… _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

"Once Jack Sparrow is _dead_ , I will be coming for him next."

* * *

Barbossa walked through the dark alleyways of Saint Martin, walking up to a locked gateway guarded by a single soldier. "I'll be needing some time with your witch." He said, dropping a small sack of gold into the soldier's hand, who then opened the gateway for Barbossa.

Barbossa walked in, looking to the bald woman facing away from him. "I have been expecting you, Captain." She said, dripping green liquid into a cup. "Perhaps you'd like some tea?" He asked, drinking the green liquid from the cup. "I shall pass – thank you kindly." He responded.

"The price of crossing my door is blood, Captain." She said, walking over next to him. "That explains why you're not so busy." He deadpanned. "Everyone pays, eventually." She remarked. He walked up to her. "Shansa – you and I made a bargain long ago. I saved you from the _gallows_ , remember?"

Shansa turned and looked at him suddenly. "And _I_ cursed your enemies, but now you come to me in fear, as the dead have taken command of the sea." She stated. "And what would the _dead_ be wanting with me?" Barbossa asked her. She laughed. "Not _you_ , Captain. They're searching for a Sparrow."

Barbossa looked at her, intrigued. There was only one thing she could be talking about. "Jack?" He asked her, curiosity overwhelming him. She nodded. "Jack will sail for the Trident, a girl…and a pearl."

Barbossa scoffed. "The Trident can never be found." He stated. She smiled. "The Trident is Jack's only hope. The dead are conquering the sea – unable to step on dry land." She slowly looked at Barbossa. "Maybe you should retire to the countryside." Shansa suggested. Did she worry for his safety? He looked at her, almost insulted by the suggestion. "Do you mean…grass?" He asked her. "On a _farm_? Milking a cow, making cheese? Well, I seek treasure!"

Shansa looked at Barbossa. "Ask yourself this, Captain – is this treasure worth dying for?" She asked him bluntly. He thought for a moment, before leaning closer. "I'm a pirate." He said. "Always will be. So how do I save what be mine?"

"Jack held a compass," Shansa begun. "Which points you to the thing you desire most. But betray the compass – and it releases your greatest fear." She explained. "And a pirate's greatest fear be Salazar, is it?" He asked her.

Shansa held her hand out, revealing the compass she was holding. Jack's compass. Barbossa looked down in surprise. "What? How did you get this?" He asked her. "I have my ways." She responded. "Lead them to Jack before he finds the Trident," She said. "And all your treasure will come back to you." Barbossa grabbed the compass, looking at Shansa.

"Time to make a deal with the dead."


	7. Escape

In the dark dungeons of Saint Martin, Jack Sparrow was being dragged by two guards through the hallways, presumably to his execution. As Jack went past several cells, he heard the singing of a pirate – a pirate whose voice he recognised.

As the guards dragged him past the cell, Jack looked up at them "Wait, wait, stop!" He said, and the guards stopped moving. Jack looked into the cell nearby, seeing an older pirate inside. The older pirate turned around, and Jack smiled with glee. "Uncle Jack!" He said in surprise.

"Jacky Boy!" Uncle Jack said, enjoyed, walking up to the cell door. "How's it going?" He asked Jack. "Can't complain, really." Jack responded. "You?" Uncle Jack thought for a second. "I've been waiting all morning in here for a beating – but the service is terrible!" Uncle Jack said.

Jack shook his head. "Shameful." He remarked. Uncle Jack walked closer to the bars, and Jack motioned for the guards to pull him closer to the cell door. "The oceans have turned to blood," Uncle Jack begun. "Better to stay on dry land – where it's safe." He suggested. Jack looked at Uncle Jack with confusion. "I'm about to be executed on dry land." He remarked.

"Good point." Uncle Jack responded. "Did I ever tell you the one about the skeleton?" He asked Jack. "Yes you have, many times-" Jack started, only to be cut off by Uncle Jack. "Skeleton goes into a bar – orders a beer and a mop."

Off in the distance, a prisoner laughed at the joke as Jack shook his head. "Funny as ever." He deadpanned. "Come on, let's go." One of the guards said, pulling Jack away from the cell door and started to pull him away. "Oh! If they disembowel you – ask for Victor, he's got the softest hands!" Uncle Jack said. "Thank you!" Jack responded. "Mention my name, and they won't cut your feet off!" Uncle Jack added.

* * *

In the main plaza of Saint Martin, a carriage rode in, caging dozens of so called 'witches', surrounded by a large crowd. Carina Smyth was among these 'witches', watching as the crowd followed the carriage – they expected a good execution. Carina noticed something in the distance, a rope held up in front of the crowd. She was going to be hanged. A guard walked into the cage once the carriage stopped, grabbing her and pulling her out. "You're first." The guard said.

Meanwhile, in the same plaza, another carriage stopped moving and the backdoor was opened, Jack Sparrow being pulled out. "And how would you like to die, Pirate?" One of the guards asked sarcastically. "Hanging? Firing Squad? Or, a new invention – the Guillotine?"

Jack looked at the guard, smiling. "Guillotine? Sounds French." He remarked. "I love the French – did you know they invented Mayonnaise? How bad could it be – it's French! Ey?" In response, the guard spun Jack around, showing him the large, angled blade held up by a wooden frame – and obvious decapitation device. "Oh – that bad." Jack remarked. "O-oh! I've changed me mind!" He said, as the guard pushed him through the large crowd and towards the steps up to the Guillotine.

Carina was pushed through the crowd too, heading towards her imminent death by hanging. She was pushed up the stairs of the large, wooden platform. Nearby, Henry Turner watched Carina and Jack get closer to their execution devices, from a bell tower. "Oh come on!" Jack said. "I have to walk up s _tairs_ as well!"

"Get the basket!" One of the guards said, another guard going and picking up a basket on the wooden platform holding the Guillotine. "Basket – why?" Jack asked, being pushed down into the Guillotine, his head fitting in the wooden half-circle. Carina was pushed across the wooden platform, and rope was placed around her neck.

"Here's an idea, here's an idea!" Jack begun. "Why don't we have a regular, old-fashioned stoning, ey? I'd kill to be stoned right now. Gets the crowd involved – doesn't it? I shall like to speak to Victor in disembowelment! I shall like to speak to Victor in – ooh." Jack remarked, as the basket was placed in front of him, decapitated heads visible inside. "I-I'm not one to complain normally, but this basket's full of heads." Jack said.

Carina looked around to the crowd, as they yelled crazily. "The final words of Carina Smyth." She started, only to have her voice blocked out by the yelling from the crowd. "QUIET!" She yelled, the crowd stopping suddenly, looking straight at her.

"Hm – the final words of Carina Smyth," She begun. Jack Sparrow sighed as he heard her start talking. "Good sirs, I am _not_ a witch, and I forgive your common dim-wittedness and feeble brains." Carina continued. "In short – most of you have the mind of a goat." She said. Suddenly, Jack started talking.

"Pardon me," Jack interrupted. "Is it not common practice for those about to be _executed_ to be - I don't know, worried or something or rather?" He asked her. "I believe I was making a point." Carina stated. "If you could just be patient." She turned to start speaking again, only to be cut off. "NO!" Jack said. "My head's about to be lopped off – hence the urgency."

"And my neck is to be broken!" Carina said. "Did you know that on occasion – you neck doesn't actually break?" Jack asked her. "It just – hurts?" "What?" Carina responded. "Oh yes!" Jack begun, only to be cut off by Carina. "May I finish?" She asked him.

"Oh! You're lucky!" Jack responded. "Wish I was hung." Carina looked straight at him. "Kill the filthy pirate – I'll wait." She said. "The witch's first!" He responded. "I am not a witch!" Carina responded. Suddenly, one of the noblemen in the crowd stood up. "Kill them both!" He demanded, and the crowd erupted into agreement. The executioner was just about to drop the floor beneath Carina, when Henry Turner suddenly swung through the air past her, yelling as he did so.

He fell onto the ground, tackling a guard to the ground. He got up, punching one guard in the face and kicking another away from him. However, the guards surrounded him, grabbing him and holding him. The nobleman looked down at Henry. "Did you think you could defeat us, _boy_?" He asked Henry.

"No sir – I'm just a diversion." Henry responded. "FIRE!" He yelled, and right in the middle of the crowd, Gibbs, Scrum, Marty and the rest of Jack's crew pulled the sheet off a cannon and ignited it. The cannonball flew towards Jack's Guillotine, hitting the bottom of the wooden platform and sending him spinning into the air, the Guillotine flying off and landing on the ground alongside Jack.

Scrum ran forward, unsheathing his sword and exchanging blows with a guard before sucker punching him in the face. Henry got free of his captors, kicking one away and attacking another. Gibbs and Marty fired another cannonball, hitting the spectator stand and sending the noblemen flying into the air.

Scrum got up to Carina's wooden platform, turning and looking at the executioner. He ran up to the executioner, jumping and kicking him in the chest, only to bounce off and fall to the ground. The executioner walked over to Scrum, only to be kicked off the wooden platform by Carina. "Thank you!" Scrum said, getting up.

Guards swarmed the area as the crowd scattered, firing rifles at the pirates. Marty ran up to one guard, knocking him to the ground. Scrum defended Carina, who still had the rope around her neck. He exchanged sword blows with a guard, fighting and fighting. He punched the guard, who fell off the platform.

"Thank you." Carina said. "You're welcome, my lady." Scrum responded, taking his hat off and accidently knocking the lever which opened the platform beneath Carina. Carina fell, only to be caught by Henry Turner below her. "Gotcha!" He said.

Jack slowly got up, only to see a guard run at him with a sword. Gibbs ran in between them, knocking the guard back and kicking him to the ground. He turned and looked at Jack. "Knew you'd come crawling back, traitor." Jack remarked. "The Turner boy offered ten silver pieces to save your neck." Gibbs responded, before exchanging blows with another guard.

"From this moment on, we are to be allies!" Henry said to Carina, holding her up. "Considering where your left hand is, I'd say we're more than that!" She responded. "We will find the Trident together – do I have your word?" He asked her. "You're holding _everything_ but my word." She responded.

"I shall reward you for the honour of saving me!" Jack said to Gibbs. "I need a donation." Gibbs turned and looked at Jack, kicking a guard away. "You expect us to pay _you_ to save _you_?" He asked Jack. "Yes!" Jack responded. "For a mere ten pieces!"

"Perhaps we could discuss this later, as I'm having trouble maintaining support!" Henry said. A higher ranked guard walked over to the two – Scarfield. "Well, look at this." Scarfield said. "If I kill the coward – the witch hangs. Two for the price of one!"

"Please don't let go of me." Carina said. "Might be difficult once he kills me!" Henry responded. Scarfield walked over to Henry, about to attack, only to be knocked out by Jack Sparrow from behind. Jack walked up to the two. "Gentlemen," He begun. "These two prisoners will lead us to the Trident." Jack said, pointing at Henry and Carina.

* * *

At the _Dying Gull_ , Carina and Henry were tied to the mast of the ship. Gibbs walked up to Jack. "Sir, are you sure that they can lead us to the Trident?" He asked his Captain. "There's nothing to be concerned about, at all." Jack responded. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"So this was your plan?" Carina asked Henry. "To be tortured and killed by Pirates?" Henry looked around at her. "You said you needed a ship." She responded. "You call _this_ a ship?" She responded, looking around at the broken and batter _Dying Gull_.

"Cut the rope!" Jack yelled out, and Scrum cut a rope with his sword, triggering a chain of events which broke the wooden pillars holding the _Dying Gull_ to the beach. "Prepare to drown!" Gibbs stated bluntly.

The _Dying Gull_ quickly moved backwards, across the beach and towards the sea. Jack looked around in enjoyment – his new ship was going to sail. Suddenly, the ship stopped, and the crew fell to their feet. "Somethings gone wrong." Jack said.

The rope preventing the _Dying Gull_ from moving suddenly ripped in half, and the _Gull_ suddenly continued to move backwards, into the ocean. It floated above the calm sea – it had worked. Jack stood up, at the wheel of the small vessel. "She floats!" Marty yelled, the crew celebrating.


	8. Deal with Salazar

**Shorter chapter today, mainly to update the status of our favorite Barbossa. I'll have another chapter out tomorrow.**

* * *

Slowly, sailing through the Caribbean seas, was the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Its blood red sails flowed in the wind, figurehead pointed forwards towards a deadly adversary. Directly ahead of the _Revenge_ was the _Silent Mary_ , its broken and battered image terrifying.

"Ship dead ahead!" Yelled one of the _Revenge_ 's crewmembers. Captain Barbossa watched as the _Silent Mary_ got closer, and closer. Next to him were Mullroy and Murtogg, who were looking at the _Silent Mary_ through a telescope.

Mullroy turned to Barbossa. "Sir," He started. "We've never questioned your reason as a…Captain, uh," Suddenly, Murtogg finished Mullroy's sentence for him. "Is there a reason…why you've decided to sail in this unreasonable direction?" Suddenly, Barbossa stood up. "Tell the men to prepare to be boarded," He begun. "Stand their ground, and show no fear!"

On the _Silent Mary_ , Lesaro controlled the ghost ship from the wheel. Captain Salazar walked up to him. " _Capitán_ ," Lesaro begun. "A ship sails towards us." He pointed towards the incoming _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

Salazar laughed. "So, the one-legged _Capitán_ of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ is a fool after all," He begun. "He was smart to run earlier. But now he comes back, most likely thinking that he can beat me. I was tempted to let him live, but now I have no choice." Salazar turned to Lesaro. "Prepare to raise the _Silent Mary_ and send them to their deaths!"

As the _Revenge_ and _Mary_ moved closer, Barbossa walked to the bow of his ship. He watched as the _Silent Mary_ , once close enough, started to ascend into the air, its ribs stretching out like a cage to soon crush the _Revenge_. Barbossaa looked up, and raised his voice. " _Capitán_ Salazar, I hear you've been looking for Jack Sparrow?" He said. Hearing Barbossa, Salazar stopped the _Mary_ in its tracks, the ribs creaking as they ceased all movement. So the one-legged pirate was not here to fight?

Suddenly, Salazar's men jumped from the _Mary_ onto the _Revenge_ , landing around the pirates, weapons drawn. The pirates jumped back in fear, weapons also drawn. But as per Barbossa's order, they had to stand their ground. Supposedly these cursed Spanish pirate hunters also had the same order from Salazar, who wanted to hear what Barbossa had to say.

Suddenly, Salazar himself jumped and landed behind Barbossa, his black hair flowing in the air, his face cracked and mysterious black liquid dripping from his mouth. Barbossa slowly turned around, now face to face with the dreaded pirate hunter. "My name's…Captain Barbossa," He begun. "I stand before you with cordial intent."

In response, Salazar laughed. "Cordial intent," He begun, turning to his crew. "Do you hear that? This pirate had cordial intent!" Salazar turned back to Barbossa. "So let me show you what _my_ cordiality is, eh? Every time I tap my sword, one of your men will die! So I suggest you speak quickly."

Salazar tapped his sword on the deck of the _Revenge_ , and one of the cursed crewmembers stabbed and killed one of the pirates on the _Revenge_. "Might want to go a bit faster, _Capitán_." Salazar remarked, another tap and another pirate dead.

"Where's Jack Sparrow?" Salazar demanded. "Jack…be sailing for the Trident." Barbossa responded. "No…the sea belongs to the dead." Salazar responded. "The Trident controls the sea." Barbossa responded. Salazar quickly turned. "No, no!" He barked. "There's no treasure! There's no treasure that can save him." Salazar said, turning back to Barbossa.

"He will die, as will you." Salazar said, pulling up his rapier and pointing it to Barbossa's neck. "I be the only one that can lead you to him!" Barbossa said. "I declare that you shall have Jack's life by sunrise on tomorrow, or you can take me own then. Do we have an accord?"

Salazar looked at Barbossa intently. Was the pirate telling the truth? So far, he has seen nothing of Jack Sparrow. Perhaps this was his chance to finally catch Sparrow once and for all. Salazar laughed. "Take me to him." He said. "And you will live to tell the tale."

"You have my word." Barbossa responded. "And thank you – on behalf of me crew." Salazar looked to the ground, and tapped his rapier several times. The cursed crew started to kill some of Barbossa's crew, but leaving a few behind. "You can take what's left of them." Salazar responded. "And let them come aboard!"


End file.
